Tranquil Mornings
by blackcat778
Summary: When Ino breaks into tears, will someone be there to help or will she cry a lonely night?
1. Chapter 1

_**Tranquil Mornings**_

_It was nearing the peek of dawn in the leaf village. All was shadowed by the heavy mist hovering over the morning sky. All was quiet. all was at peace, just the way Nara Shikamaru liked it. No Ino, no Chouji, no Asuma, no missions, no nothing, just him and the morning skys. He let out a deep sigh and with all the energy he wanted to utilize, rose upward gazing toward the approaching figure. Her blonde hair looked almost white in the pearl colored fog, her movements were sluggish to the pointto were she almost looked drunk. Her hands were cupped around herself, hugging what slim body she had for the dawn's wind. Her purple shirt dipped with dew droplets which seemed to make her glow. The shadow ninja watched with half opened eyes as the figure's gaze fell apon Shikamaru. Ino Yamanaka's radiant azure eyes fell into the ivory black eyes staring at her. She stopped and as for a moment time seemed to slow to a crawl. Then as if awoken from a daze Shikamaru slowly rose to his feet and stood observing Ino. Her azure eyes were faintly stained with tears of sadness and her body was shaking, but no from the suave breeze, but from the long sleepless night she had had. He sighed and murmured a troublesome. He amblly walked over to her, running an amiable hand down her face. "You are such a troublesome girl, why were you crying," he said in a husky voice. Her azure eyes widen as if bewildered by how self-evident her night had gone. Yet, before Shikamaru could get the reply he desired, Ino dashed off like a cat down the dusty road disappearing in the mist. "Ino, wait...shit," Shikamaru said and broke into a breathless run after her._

_Ino never realized how fast Shikamaru was, simply because he lounged around like the lazy ass he was. He caught up with her with ease and tackled her to the ground, placing an arm under her so her body would not come in contact with the ridged earth below. Ino pressed herself agaist Shikamaru's chest and heaved as hard as she could, but to no aveal. She then placed both hand firmly on his chest and pushed with all her strength, and to hers and Shikamaru's surprise she had successfully toppled him over. She shattered to her feet and began to run, but before her feet even brushed the ground she was agaist the wall of the ramen shop Naruto always accompanyed. Both hands gripping tight on her brittle arms. He was breathing effortless apon her even after the chase. Ino eyes darted from place to place trying to find any means of escape, she did not want to tell him, she did not want him to know, she didn't want him to care as he tryed to act as if he didn't care, when she and him both knew he did. Shikamaru on the other hand was flabbergasted at Ino wild actions, even in her fits she never seemed to be this wild. "I hate you," she hissed lowly, slowly gripping his hand and trying to pry if off, but the grip tigthened and she grimaced. "Let me go, let me go now," she screeched struggled as hard as she could, yet her actions failed miserably. _

_Finally after what seemed seemed like an everlasting struggle, she crippled to the ground, Shikamaru following her downward. Slowly, he losseden his grip and stared blankly at Ino, who was pale faced and crying once again. "You hate me don't you, you hate me," she muttered. Shikamaru was complexed by the word "hate" he could never hate Ino, even when she wined, fussed, and bossed himand Chouji around he could never hate her. To be honest wth himself he loved her. His eyes narrowed dangerously, then softed when her glazed eyes met his. "I don't hate you, I never could hate you." He gave a heartfelt smile and slowly wrapped his bruised arms around the fragile gem before him. Even now he couldn't admit his feelings to her, his grip tighted at the thought of telling her. He knew as good as everyone else that Ino fell for that Sasuke. So he would gradully try to erase his love for her which seemed so sinful. Ino glanced over at the spikey-haired boy and slowly, hesitating a moment, hugged him tightly._

_Ino couldn't help but give a gentle smile to Shikamaru's kind words. "You don't...hate me." she said with a hiccup. "I don't hate you." Just the thought of hating Ino caused Shikamaru to tighten his grip around her, causing Ino's arms to fall limply to her side. Minutes formed into hours and slowly the dense fog that hide Ino lifted revealing a gently landscape. It was still early morning, and the sky was masked with bright pinks, blues, and golds of all kinds. The sunlight seemed plastered on Ino and Shikamaru. Ino sat there, gazing down at her teamate, her friend, her love, and yet now realizing it she loved him deeply. She ran her hand down his face, to have it caught by the wrist. Shikamaru lifted his head slowly, his eyes were fixed on Ino ocean-bleached eyes, slowly his face drew so close to her that she could taste his salt breath._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tranquil Mornings: Chapter 2**_

_Ino stat there dumbfounded. She herself had never excepted that to happen, for Nara Shikamaru to be her first kiss, and to quite truthgul, she like, no loved it. She brushed the tips of her fingers across her lips, she could still remeber it all, how he looked, how is felt, and how he tasted when his lips merged with hers. Moments pasted as Ino sat it the same spot, thinking about why Shikamru kissed her. She knew plain as day that she was bossy and self-centered and most of it was to get Shikamaru to look at her, but he never did. So why kiss her, was it out of pity or out of pure love. She sighed, but couldn't help but squeal softly at what had happened. Shikamaru has disappeared as soon as the romantic moments was over, still a reluctent Ino wanted to know why he had done such an unthought of task. So she slowly rose to her feet, but had to support herself by the wall, her breath still tasted like his, her legs felt as hard as lead itself, and her body was limp and shaken with the thrill. _

_Shikamaru was bonding from tree to tree like a forest cat, as elegant as ever. He too was stunned by his actions. He couldn't stop himself from the lust of kissing Ino, then when reality shot him like a rock to the head. He couldn't bare to see Ino expression so he darted off as she did, not wanting to realze the truth. Was she happy, would she be scared of him, would she hate him, or would she just try to brush off this who inncedient like always. Slowly him came to a stop, far away from there last meeting place. He breath would heavy and his body was numb. He fell agaist a tree and slowly slide down it rough bark, he sat gazing up at his silent friends. They drifted slowly past him casted shadows here and there. He yawned and finally as slow as the clouds, fell in a deep dreamless sleep. Ino came looking for Shikamaru, her sapphire eyes scanning the area for in trace of evidence of him. "SHIKAMARU," she bellowed. Yet all she got was a half-hearted echo. She sighed then quickly snapped her fingers, she knew where he was, but the only was trying to confront him at her state of mind. She gently tapped her forehead, muttering soft words to herself. "Ok if I go to him, will he be mad, or will he...oh I don't know what to do that lazy ass bum is worst then a wet cat," she said in her famous venomous tone. She throw him thin arms in the arm and walked toward the field that lie ahead of herself. She wanted to she him so bad that she would take the chance of angrying him, she knew he wouldn't harm her at all. _

_The field was a marvel itself. It golden wheat field streched as far as the human eye could gaze apon. It was a endless field of beauty, but something lay in the center. The Sun peeking from the dimming clouds and revealing Shikamaru sitting with one knee up high and a small piece of wheat that he keep switching from each side of him thin lips. He had his had layed apon his hands, he gaze tranfixed on the ever moving clouds, which gave Ino the perfect moment to come apon him. Step by step she inched toward her friend, Each step turning quieter then the next. Finally for what seemed like an eternity she stood only a few feet from her target. She grinning slyly and pounced on Shikamaru glaring down on him. "I want to talk to you, now," she hissed down at his face. His face was priceless, he looked as if he had spotted a dark figure of the night, it was pale and sort of ghostly like. Ino broke out laughing, just the sight of the "famous" geuis appearance would cause even the stick in the mud Neji to crack a grin. "Oh my gosh, the look on your face is more priceless then a diamond," she had tear dripping from her azure eyes and fall down of Shikamaru. He was not to happy on the fact that Ino had just sppoked him, he cracked a grin himself. "Oh ha ha very funny," he said as his face drew closer to the slim blonde figure before him. Ino was to caught p in the moment to realize that Shikamaru's lips had met hers. Slowly her eyes snapped opened to finds Shikamaru slipping his muscular arms around her pulling her into a deeper kiss. She couldn't breath, she could move, she could think but one thing...kiss him back. She slasped her hands to his face and closed her azure eyes and deepened the kiss. Shikamaru;s head laided agaist a golden pillow as Ino slowly pulled away, breathing down on his, her eyes swallow up in his ivory eyes. He gave a weak smile and mouthed a sorry. "Don't be sorry you lazy ass," she smiled a tender smile that caused Shikamaru to turn his head in shame, as a red feeled emotion pulled into his cheek, causing Ino to laugh lightly. "You look quite decent when you blush," she said with a quick grin. "BIg words for someone like you my dear Ino," he said tapping the tipped on his finger of her nose. He nose wrinkled in a cute way and Shikamaru slowly sat up, which caused Ino to be sitting in his lap, he kissed right beside her nose and stroked her face. He could feel, no wait, he knew that she was blushing. "Why did you kiss my back there," Ino said softly. Shikamaru eyes turned to herself and he cupped her beautiful face in his hands, pulling her so close. _

_Her face was red as the rose she took care of and her breath smelled of honey and sweet tea. Her eyes were pool of so many emotion, most of sadness and lonelyness which caused Shikamaru to bring her face closer till their nose were brushing agaist on one another. Her blonde hair glowed like a ruby in a sunset, her blonde locks blew in the Spring's modest breeze, sakura bpetals flew softly down, bringing the magoc of cupid's work to life. "Because Ino," he muttered softly, causing Ino to shiver slight and draw a bit closer to him."Because Ino...I" _


End file.
